


When Kise-kun Comes Home

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Kise & Kuroko’s life each time Kise comes home from a modelling gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kise-kun Comes Home

  
  
  
“ _Kurokocchi_ ,” the honeyed, musical voice buzzed seductively in his ears, pulling him up through the warm, comforting waters of slumber.  
  
Kuroko moaned dreamily, legs moving restlessly against the cool sheets beneath him. Lips teased along his throat, found his throbbing pulse, and nibbled. Gentle, familiar hands roved over his body, rucking up his nightshirt, caressing his skin. His flesh burned everywhere those fingers touched.  
  
“Kise-kun,” he breathed his lover’s name, knowing that teasing touch even with his eyes closed and sleep clouding his senses.  
  
A soft laugh ghosted across the sensitive hollow of his neck. “Wake up, Kurokocchi, let me see your beautiful blue eyes.”  
  
Unable to resist the husky appeal, Kuroko’s pale lashes fluttered open. The bed shifted and Kise’s gorgeous, million-dollar face slowly came into focus.  
  
“Mmm, there they are,” Kise hummed approvingly. “I’ve missed seeing my reflection in those sweet eyes of yours.”  
  
He leaned down, pressing light kisses against each sleepy eyelid.  
  
“What time is it?” Kuroko struggled to clear his sluggish mind.  
  
Kise cupped Kuroko’s face. “Late. I’m sorry, I know I should have left you sleeping, but it’s been three weeks. I need my Kurokocchi fix.”  
  
Kuroko lifted his hand, running his fingers through the gold silk that masqueraded as Kise’s hair. “Oh, were you gone? I hadn’t noticed,  except the house did seem quieter than normal.”  
  
“Wah, Kurokocchi is so mean?” Kise pouted as he moved, causing Kuroko to unconsciously open his thighs and make a place for his lover.  
  
He felt warm and comfortable and that wonderful peace that Kise, and only Kise, could give him. A drowsy smile tugged at his lips.  
  
“I’m kidding. Even I get lonely. Welcome home, Kise-kun. I missed you very much.” Yes, he had missed his partner, missed him so much it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t say that. Kise would be impossible to live with if Kuroko actually said something like that to him. Instead, he pulled Kise down for a slow, passionate kiss and then proceeded to show the blond model with his lips and fingers and his entire body just how glad he was to have the other man home.

~~~~~

  
Banging and clanging and a string of colorful profanities greeted Kuroko the moment he opened the door. Setting his satchel down, he shrugged out of his coat and walked toward the noise. As he neared the kitchen, the acrid stench of something burning filled his lungs. Quickening his pace, he entered the room just in time to see Kise smack his head on a cabinet door that he had apparently left open and swear some more.  
  
Kuroko then stared at the normally immaculate kitchen. It was a mess. The counters were covered with spilled powders and liquids and god knows what else. Pots and pans and bowls, so numerous Kuroko couldn’t believe they actually owned that many of them, overflowed out of the sink. Something smoked greasily on the stove and a suspicious, black goo dripped over the pot’s rim.  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kuroko counted to ten and tried to stem the wave of anger slowly overtaking him.  
  
“Kise-kun,” Kuroko calmly called the other man’s name, but his tone was decidedly steely.  
  
Kise spun around, still rubbing his head, expression guilty. “Eeek, Kurokocchi! When did you get home?”  
  
He moved in front of the stove and threw his long arms out, vainly trying to cover his crime.  
  
“Just now,” Kuroko answered with frightening softness. “May I ask why you have turned the kitchen into a war zone?”  
  
Wiping his hands on the splattered blue apron he wore, Kise avoided looking into Kuroko’s eyes. “My flight arrived early and I thought I would surprise you with dinner.” He glanced at the chaos he had created and smiled weakly. “So, um,  _surprise_.”  
  
Kise himself looked a fright. White and yellow and black smeared his face. Egg, or something like it, had stiffened in his hair., and the sleave of his shirt seemed to have caught fire at some point. Noticing Kuroko’s appraisal, his expression turned morose and his shoulders slumped.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kurokocchi. I really just wanted to cook for you, like you always do for me. I promise I will clean it all up.”  
  
Seeing his mournful face and sad, puppy dog eyes, Kuroko’s anger deflated. Kise had flown in from the other side of the world on a flight that had to have taken at least twelve hours, and who knew how much sleep he had actually gotten during the shoot he had been on. Yet, instead of coming home and going straight to bed, he had tried to do something nice. Though he failed spectacularly, the sweet intent behind his actions made Kuroko absolutely melt.  
  
Padding over to where Kise stood, he stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips across the taller man’s chin.  
  
“I appreciate the thought, Kise-kun, but you shouldn’t attempt things that are beyond your capabilities.  
  
“Ouch,” Kise winced.  
  
Kuroko finally smiled then. He used his thumb to wipe away some of the gunk coating Kise’s face.  
  
“That’s okay, I don’t love you for your cooking skills, you know.”  
  
Kise perked right up at that and he grinned.  
  
“Ohhh,” he batted his golden-tipped eyelashes, “then why exactly do you love me?”  
  
He waited, holding his breath. He welcomed every chance he could to get Kuroko to not only confess, but to actually praise and compliment him.  
  
“Hmm,” Kuroko placed his hand on Kise’s collar bone and trailed it slowly down, “I have to say what I really love about you is your …”  
  
He peeked up and had to smother a laugh. He could practically see the anticipation sparkling in Kise’s eyes.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Kise nodded excitedly.  
  
“I’m in love with your … incredibly big …,” his hand inched lower.  
  
Kise looked scandalized and actually blushed. “Kurokocchi!”  
  
“Your incredibly big,” Kuroko stopped his hand on Kise’s chest, “ _heart_. What did you think I was going to say, Kise-kun?””  
  
Eyes narrowing, Kise emitted a mock growl and yanked Kuroko close. “Why you little imp! That wasn’t very nice!”  
  
Kuroko leaned into his lover, not caring at all about the food covered apron rubbing against him. “It’s not my fault that Kise-kun has a dirty mind.”  
  
They stood there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other. Eventually Kise sighed and let Kuroko go. He looked again at the dirty kitchen.  
  
“I really will clean this up later, so wanna’ order some takeout? You can tell me all about how those little monsters of yours are doing.”  
  
“They aren’t  _monsters_ ,” Kuroko sniffed. “They just don’t like you.”  
  
Kise’s expressive eyes widened. “But  _everyone_  likes me. They obviously aren’t human.”  
  
Kuroko gave Kise a pitying look. “Kise-kun, I think you believe your own press a little too much.”  
  
He turned around, heading for the living room and the phone. Kise trailed after him, whining and demanding to know what he meant. Kuroko smiled to himself. It really  _was_  good to have Kise home.

~~~~~

  
“Kise-kun, exactly what is  _that_?” Kuroko’s cool blue eyes had turned to chips of ice.  
  
Though Kuroko’s expression remained passive, Kise wasn’t fooled. The glacial stare directed his way and the frigid tone Kuroko leveled at him told him all he needed to know: his cute little lover was seriously pissed. Which explained why he sat formally on his knees in front of the coffee table, hands folded primly in his lap.  
  
“Er, it’s a present?” He wasn’t helping his case any by making his response sound more like a question than a statement.  
  
“A present you say,” Kuroko echoed tranquilly, but Kise could feel the other man’s fury beat at him like typhoon level winds. He was so screwed.  
  
Feeling a little green around the gills, he tried to smile but it dissolved in the face of Kuroko’s ire. “Right, um, I thought you would like it.”  
  
Kuroko stood up then and Kise swore he saw a demon flaming behind that light blue head. “You thought I would like a gold-plated adult toy? Is that right, Kise-kun? You thought I would be happy to have  _this_?” The last word hissed between his teeth.  
  
Kise wasn’t dumb. Well, obviously he had some kind of stupid going on if he had thought Kuroko would enjoy the naughty gift. Still, he knew he was in deathly peril right at that moment and no answer he gave would satisfy his enraged lover. It had seemed like a good idea at the time when he had seen the vibrator shining in a shop window in Paris. Of course, he’d just come from an after party where he had been forced to drink like a fish. He hadn’t exactly been in possession of all his faculties at the time.  
  
He could only shrug helplessly.  
  
“I see.” Kuroko didn’t say anything else. He picked up the metallic cylinder and serenely walked over to the open window. His stance shifted to one familiar to both his teammates and rivals in high school. Kuroko planned on sending the adult toy out the window with his old Phantom Shot!  
  
Kise hid a grimace. That vibrator had cost about $400, but he certainly wasn’t going to protest now. Kuroko would only become more livid if he knew how much Kise had spent on the unwelcome present.  
  
However, Kuroko didn’t throw the thing out the window. He stilled and then turned toward Kise, an evil gleam in his eyes. A bubble of nervousness settled in Kise’s stomach.  
  
“This is my present, right, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked almost casually.  
  
Rendered unable to speak by fear, Kise only nodded.  
  
“Then I can use it however I want, right?” The smaller man stalked lazily toward him. A bead of sweat rolled down Kise’s back. He nodded again.  
  
Kuroko smiled one of his rare smiles, and it was  _wicked, wicked, wicked_. “Wonderful.” He stood over Kise and clicked the vibrator on. The mechanical whirr sounded abnormally loud and extremely ominous to Kise.  
  
“Uh, Kurokocchi?” he gulped hard. That adorable, tiny face looked positively satanic.  
  
“Take your pants off, Kise-kun. Let’s play with your  _present_.”  
  
 _Help me!_  Kise cried inwardly and Kuroko pounced on him. As his pants sailed through the air, Kise promised himself next time he would come home with a book or candy or  _anything_  else, as long as it wasn’t something that would turn around and literally bite him in the ass later.

~~~~~

The tile of the shower felt cool on his back, but Kise’s front definitely wasn’t. He squinted past the water spraying over his face and stared down at the man kneeling between his knees. Sizzling heat engulfed his cock. He groaned, eyes nearly rolling all the way into the back of his skull.  
  
“Kurokocchi,” he rasped, hands tightening in pale, wet hair. “Wait.”  
  
Kuroko let him go with a pop. His gaze was hot and a little wild as it met Kise’s. “I don’t want to wait, Kise-kun. I have needs, too. It’s been two  _weeks_.”  
  
He set his mouth back on the erection in front of him and sucked hard. Kise was thankful for the wall behind him, otherwise his trembling knees would have never have been able to hold him up. He withstood it as long as he could, then yanked Kuroko to his feet. Spinning the shorter man around, Kise grabbed his hands and put them on the tile.  
  
“Stay just like that, Kurokocchi,” Kise grunted.  
  
He picked up the nearby of bath gel, lathered his cock until it dripped bubbles, and then shoved between Kuroko’s thighs. Kuroko moaned at the sensation of Kise’s hot flesh brushing under his.  
  
Bracing his own hand against the wall, Kise circled Kuroko’s arousal with his other and stroked.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kurokocchi, this might get a little rough.”  
  
Kuroko glanced over his shoulder, wet and flushed and incredibly sexy. “I won’t break, Kise-kun, and I want you, too.”  
  
Any restraint Kise had left snapped. He pounded between Kuroko’s slick thighs, wishing he could be inside his lover instead, but knowing that would come later. Now, they rocked together, connected in every way but that one, making up for the weeks apart.  
  
“I’m home, Kurokocchi,” Kise panted, blanketing his lover as he moved faster.  
  
Head falling back against Kise’s shoulder, Kuroko tembled “W-welcome home, Kise-kun.”  
  
They affirmed their love to each other, there in that steamy shower. And, after the water had turned cold, they walked hand in hand to the bed they shared and made love all over again.

~~~~~

  
The television hummed, its flickering light illuminating the darkened room. Kise had been going over the script for his next commercial, but Kuroko had fallen asleep against so he had turned the table lamp off. He gazed at the TV, not really paying attention. His fingers sifted gently through Kuroko’s soft hair, happy just to hold him, happy just to touch him.  
  
Being on the road was hard on Kise, and though he never complained, it was hard on Kuroko, too. That’s why quiet moments like this, when they could cuddle on the couch with no interruptions, were so very precious.  
  
After the show he’d been watching ended and another had started, Kuroko finally stirred.  
  
“Did I fall asleep?”  
  
Kise brushed the hair out Kuroko’s eyes and smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Kuroko sat up, rubbing his eyes. If Kise  _oohed_  and  _aahed_  over how cute he looked right then, Kuroko would probably get grumpy. Though it was hard, Kise kept his feelings to himself.  
  
“That’s okay. I know you have to be at the school early. It’s my fault for coming home so late. The shoot ran over.”  
  
Kuroko laid his head on Kise’s chest and tangled their fingers together. “I’m just glad you are home, Kise-kun. I love you.”  
  
He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this much happiness, but Kise swore he would never for a minute take it granted.  
  
“I love you, too, Kurokocchi.” His voice was husky with emotion.  
  
His job was demanding yet satisfying, but the best part wasn’t the feel of accomplishment or the money or fame that came with it. No, the best part of it all was coming home. Home to his Kuroko.  
  
Fin.


End file.
